The object of this project is to prepare computer disk or magnetic tape versions of scientific papers intended for publication. This material can be sent directly--on the phone or tape--to publishers' copyediting/typesetting computer systems. Our current efforts emphasized facilitation of magnetic tape production and file preparation for transmission. This year we overcame formidable coding problems to write tapes, destined for outside use, on the IBM 370 system directly from WYLBUR files. We also initiated a series of telephone transmissionf o WYLBUR files. Over 30 scientific article shave been transmitted this year either using one of the tape writing programs or by telephone. Such electronic conversion of texts has been shown to be cheaper, faster and more accurate than the old way of retyping material by the publisher. Typesetting costs can be halved. Already one journal is offering a major discount in page charges to authors submitting "compuscripts." Others should follow. The ultimate savings to NIH are expected to be significant.